MY PRETTY BOY
by ichakyungsoo
Summary: Mereka hanya bisa membully tanpa peduli dengan perasaan ku dan aku salah mengartikan sifat mu selama ini pada ku ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi (Kyungsoo). Aku merindukan sifat mu yang dulu dan sekarang kau berubah, aku benar-benar menyesal atas sikap ku dulu pada diri mu (Kai). [Chapter 3 update] Kaisoo.
1. Chapter 1

**MY PRETTY BOY / Chapter 1 [ Kaisoo ]**

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Kai

Kyungsoo

Main Pair : other

Rated : T / tentuin sendiri yo

Genre : Romance/angst

**Chapter 1**

"Hai lihat si gendut lewat" ucap seorang murid.

"Kalian jangan menghalangi jalan kalau tak ingin di tabrak si gendut ini"

"Kenapa si gendut ini bisa masuk ke sekolah kita apa dia tidak sadar dengan tubuhnya"

"Mungkin dia bisa sekolah di sinin karena orang tuanya yang kaya jadi dia bisa masuk di sini"

"Lihat saja dandannya culun sekali dan sudah ketinggalan jaman lihat kacamatanya menambahkan wajahnya terlihat gendut..ahahaha" salah seorang murid menertawai namja tersebut.

Bisakah kalian berhenti mengejek ku karena ukuran tubuh ku, Ya aku lah yang mereka katakan dengan tubuh ku yang besar tidak seperti murid namja lain yang bertubuh atletis, tampan dan sempurna dan juga gaya berpakaian ku yang culun dengan kacama mata besar yang menutupi wajah ku mereka terus saja mengejek ku setiap hari tanpa henti dan tidak pernah merasa bosan aku hanya menggap ejekan mereka seperti angin lalu. Nama ku adalah Do Kyungs Soo aku salah satu murid di Kirin High School dan aku bisa masuk sekolah terkenal ini karena usaha ku sendiri dalam belajar bukan dengan bantuan orang tua ku, orang tua ku memang kaya siapa yang tidak tau dengan Appa ku pengusaha terbesar di Korea dan juga Eomma ku seorang pembisnis besar namun aku tak bangga apa yang di miliki orang tua ku karena perkerjaan mereka aku menjadi terlupakan, baiklah kita kembali kesekolah ku orang tua ku tidak tau kalau aku sering di bully di sekolah karena aku tidak mau bercerita mereka berdua tidak peduli dengan anaknya sendiri dan aku mempunyai 2 sahabat yang mau membela ku di sekolah dan mau menjadi teman ku.

"Ya kalian semua berhenti mengganggu Kyungsoo" ucapa namja mungil dengan mata memakai eyeliner.

"Apa yang kalian lihat atau kalian ingin ku wushu sekarang juga di sini" ucapa namja bermata belingkaran hitam seperti panda.

"Baekhyun hyung.. Tao" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ya Baekhyun, apakau tidak malu mempunya teman seperti Kyungsoo kau tidak pantas berteman dengan namja culun dan gendut itu" ucap salah satu murid dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa urusan mu, terserah pada ku ingin berteman dengan siapa apa itu masalah buat kalian dan jauhi dia jangan pernah mengganggunnya" Marah baekhyun yang sedikit berteriak.

Para murid yang mengejek ku pun langsung pergi melihat kedatangan Baekhyun hyung dan mereka berdualah sahabat baik ku yang mau melindungi dari teman-teman yang sering membully diriku di sekolah, aku bersyukur memiliki mereka berdua.

"Apa kau terluka Kyungsoo dan apa mereka menyakiti mu" Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku baik saja-saja"

"Ya Kyungsoo hyung kenapa kau tidak melawan perkataan mereka tadi" kesal Tao sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak berani Tao dan aku tidak seberani diri mu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah lah Tao jangan memarahi Kyungsoo untung saja dia tidak dikerjai oleh mereka" Baekhyun menenangkan suasana.

"Mianhe Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Tao sambil menundudukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana Tao, aku tau kau kesal" Kyungsoo sambil mengusap pundak Tao.

"Nde aku kesal dengan mu hyung habisnya kau diam saja saat di ejek mereka dan tidak mau melawan" kesal tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo uri baby panda marah ya, aku tidak ingin membuat maslah Tao" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"Ya hyung jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan baby panda apa aku terlihat seperti bayi" Tao yang tidak mau terima dengan panggilan baby panda.

"Kau itu memang seperti bayi dan lihat wajah polos mu itu" sela Baekhyun di pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Ya Baekhyun hyung..." kesal Tao.

"Kekekekeke..sudah-sudah ayo kita kekelas sebentar lagi pelajaran hampir di mulai"

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Di perjalanan kekelas terlihat Baekhyun yang senang sekali menjahili Tao dan Tao yang dijahili Baekhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan memasang wajah kesalnya, sesekali juga Baekhyun menoel-noel pipi Tao, Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya hanya tertawa kecil dan sampai lah mereka di kelas. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk bersama dan Tao duduk di belakang mereka dan mereka bertiga pun duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing .

"Baekhyun hyung..Tao-er bolehkah aku bertanya pada mu"

"Tanyakanlah apa itu Kyungsoo?" bingung Baekhyun.

"Nde hyung, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" ucap Tao sambil meletakan dagunya di kedua tangannya.

"Apa Kalian tidak malu mempunyai teman seperti diriku yang bertubuh gemuk dan gara aku kalian berdua tidak ada yang mau berteman kalian" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun.

"Iya kenapa hyung?"

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena diriku kalian berdua tidak mempunyai teman" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.

"Kami berdua tidak malu Kyungsoo dan bukan murid disini yang tidak mau berteman dengan kami, kami berdualah yang tidak mau berteman dengan mereka karena mereka memilih-milih dalam bereteman" jelas Baekhyun.

"Itu benar Kyungsoo hyung dan aku tidak malu sama sekali berteman dengan Kyungsoo hyung jadi berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu hyung"

"Apa yang di ucapkan Tao benar Kyungsoo kau jangan memperdulikan kami dan kami tidak peduli mereka semua mengatai kami apa karena sudah berteman dengan mu" ucap Baekhyun membelai pundak Kyungsoo.

"Nde Kyungsoo hyung dan kami berdua akan selalu bersama mu dan melindungi mu bila ada yang macam-macam pada mu kalau itu sampai ada yang berbuat macam-macam akan wushu dia" Tao yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hahahahahaha Nde..nde.. Gomawo Baekhyun hyung dan Tao-er karena sudah mau menjadi sahabat terbaiki ku" ucap Kyungsoo yang hampir menitikan air matanya di pipi putih chubbynya.

"Nah kalau begitu kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam lagi dan juga jangan memikirkan kalau ini salah mu kami tidak mempunyai teman juga, arraso" ucap Baekhyun.

"Arraso Baekhyun hyung, Gomawo nae chinggu-ya" Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan para murid masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing dn pelajaran pun di mulai, para guru pun mulai memasuki kelas untuk mengajar anak didik mereka. Tidak terasa jam pelajaran pun berakhir bel tanda menunjukan waktu istirahat pun berbunyi para murid Kirin High School berhamburan keluar. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Tao sedang membersihkan peralatan belajar mereka setelah selesai mereka pun langsung menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka bertiga.

"Hai kalian lihat si gendut itu ingin makan"

"Pasti porsi yang dia pilih sangat besar sesuai dengan tubuhnya kalian lihat saja tubuhnya yang begitu besar ahahahahahahahahah"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ocehan para murid yang sedang mengejeknya hanya dapat menahan rasa sakit hati dan juga menahan tangisnya yang hampir jatuh di pipi chibynya.

"Ya Kalian tidak berhenti mengehek Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun marah.

"Hyung sudah lah ayo kita pesan makanan" Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Iya hyung jangan pedulikan ucapan mereka Kyungsoo hyung saja tidak peduli"ucap Tao.

"Sekali lagi kalian bersuara seperti terhadap Kyungsoo akan ku tumpahkan makanan kalian di wajah kalian ingat itu" marah Baekhyun.

Para murid yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun langsung diam dan tak berani untuk berbicara apapun terhadap Kyungsoo dan kembali memakan mereka. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao pun memesan makanan mereka dan duduk di kursi kantin. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang tanpa ocehan dari para murid di kantin yang sering mengejek Kyungsoo. Tak terasa makanan yang mereka santap tadi sudah habis dan mereka pun kembali menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku kekenyangan hyung" ucap Tao sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Salah kau sendiri memesan makanan sebanyak itu"

"Hehehehe entah kenapa aku menjadi lapar hari ini Baekhyun hyung" Tao tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku iri dengan mu Tao" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Iri dengan ku? Memangnya ada apa Kyungso hyung?" ucap Tao bingung.

"Aku iri pada mu walau pun kau makan dengan banyak kau tak pernah menjadi gendut sedangkan aku huuufffttttt" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau liat saja tubuh yang besar ini aku iri pada mu Tao" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo hyungku ini, kenapa harus malu dengan tubuh mu itu kau terlihat imut Kyungsoo hyung apa lagi mata mu yang bulat itu menambah ke imutan mu" jelas tao sampai mencubit pipi chuby Kyungsoo.

"Thhhhaaoooo...Shhhaaahhhiittt (Tao sakit)" ringis Kyungsoo yang di cubit oleh Tao.

"Tao hentikan kelakuan mu yang mencubit Kyungsoo kau tidak liat pipinya menjadi merah seperti itu" Baekhyun yang menghentikan aktifitas Tao mencubit pipi Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan Tao.

"Habis Kyungsoo hyung sangat imut jadi aku mencubit pipi chubynya hyung"

"Sudah lah ayo cepat sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua kekelas saja duluan aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa perlu kami temani Kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun.

"Tidak usah hyung aku bisa pergi sendiri kalian berdua masuk lah kekelas"

"Aku khawatir kalau kau akan di kerjai di toilet nanti perasaan ku tidak enak Kyungsoo"

"Jangan seperti hyung aku tidak apa-apa cepat lah kalian masuk aku tak ingin kalian dimarahi songsaenim nanti karena ki bertiga ke toilet" jelas Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami berdua dulan ke kelas Kyungsoo" ucapBaekhyun sambil menarik tangan Tao.

"Ne Baekhyun hyung" Kyungsoo melihat kedua sahabatnya berjalan menuju kelas.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju toilet tanpa menyadari sesuatu ada beberapa murid yang mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju toilet. Kyungsoo pun sampai ke toilet langsung masuk kedalam toilet, Kyungsoo sempat melihat beberapa murid tadi masuk namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak menyadari apa dibalik para murid itu masuk kedalam toilet karena Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya. Kyungsoo pun keluar dari toilet dan beberapa murid tadi sudah mehadangny.

**BRUKK**

Seorang salah seorang murid tadi langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding, Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Hai gendut apa kau tidak sadar Hah" ucap salah satu murid yang mendorong Kyungsoo.

"Memang aku berbuat apa" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata kau masih belum sadar juga ya gendut"

"Apa yang kalian maksud aku tidak paham"

"Jauhi Baekhyun hyung dan Tao hyung, apa kau tidak sadar gara-gara diri mu mereka berdua di jauhi oleh semua murid di sini karena mereka berteman dengan mu" ucap murid bernama Doyun sambil mencekram kerah baju Kyungsoo.

"Memang apa salahnya mereka berdua berteman dengan ku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Memang ada yang salah dengan diri mu karena kau tidak pantas menjadi sahabat mereka berdua"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam menunduk.

"Apa kau tidak sadar mereka berdua itu dulunya namja populer dan semenjak berteman dengan diri mu mereka di jauhi, apa kau sadar kau itu sangat menyusahkan mereka"

"Cih..seharusnya kalian yang sadar" Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kau bilang" geram Doyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kalian sadar kerena apa Baekhyun hyung dan Tao menjauhi kalian semua karena kalian semua memili-milih dalam mencari teman jadi tidak salah kan Baekhyun hyung dan Tao mau berteman dengan ku namja yang culun ini" ucap Kyungsoo pada Doyun.

"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti pada kami semua apa kau pikir kau itu sempurna" ucap salah satu murid yang berdiri disamping Doyun.

"Sudah lah Doyun buat apa kita basa-basi padanya lebih baik kita habis saja si gendut culun ini sekarang juga"

"Benar juga ucapan mu, nach gendut karena kau sendirian disini kami akan menghabisi mu sekarang juga karena kau telah berani mengatai kami dengan ucapan mu tadi" ucap Doyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tangan Doyun terkepal dan ingin memukulnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, Doyun pun melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

**GREPPP**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sedangkan di kelas terlihat Baekhyun dan Tao sedang menunggu Kyungsoo sedikit resah karena Kyungsoo sangat lama sekali di toilet dan belum juga kembali.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo lama sekali" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga bingung hyung kenapa Kyungsoo hyung lama sekali" Tao sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa mungkin Kyungsoo di kerjai lagi" khawatir Baekhyun.

"Perasaan ku tidak mungkin hyung mana mungkin ada murid yang mengerjai Kyungsoo hyung didalam toilet" ucap tao.

"Kau ini tidak tau mereka saja Tao"

"Tapi kita kan tadi hanya bertiga hyung dan tidak ada murid yang mengikuti kita apa lagi berpapasan dengan kita" jelas Tao.

"Benar juga ucapan mu Tao, tapi perasaan ku tidak Tao pada Kyungsoo aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungsoo"

"Lebih baik kita susul dia hyung"

"Kau benar Tao ayo kita susul Kyungsoo, kajja Tao"

Baekhyun dan Tao pun menyusul Kyungsoo di toilet tanpa mereka sadari sahabat mereka tersebut dalam bahaya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap seorang namja yang menahan tangan Doyun yang ingin memukul Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan tangan ku" ucap Doyun.

"Tak akan ku lepaskan sebelum kau berhenti membuat ke onaran di sekolah ini" ucap sinis sang namja.

"Jangan campuri urusan ku pergi kau dari sini"ucap Doyun.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kepala sekolah yang mendatangi mu kemari" ancam sang namja.

"Cih dasar tukang adu" ucap Doyun.

"Kalau kau tak ingin melihat kepala sekolah memanggil mu lepaskan dia"

"Kali ini ku lepaskan kau Do Kyung Soo tapi lain kali tak akan ku lepaskan permainan kita belum selasai ingat itu" bisik Doyun pada telinga Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang mendengar ancaman Doyun hanya bisa menalan kasar ludahnya.

"Baiklah kali ini kau menang Kam-Jjong" ucap Doyun sambil beralu meninggalkan toilet.

"Hai gendut apa kau tidak apa-apa"

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan gomawo sudah menolong ku" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa tapi aku menolong mu tidak gratis" ucap namja yang di panggil Kamjong oleh Doyun.

"Mm-maksud mu apa" gugup Kyungsoo.

"Hai tak usah takut seperti itu pada ku dan kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu"

"Do Kyung Soo kau bisa memanggil ku Kyungsoo"

"Nama ku Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggil ku Kai dan soal yang tidak gratis tadi kau harus menaraktir ku Ice Cream pulang sekolah nanti" ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Hah Ice Cream?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung karena permintaannya menurut Kyungsoo sedikit aneh.

"Iya, kenapa mudahkan hanya meneraktir Ice Cream saja nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu di depan gerbang" ucap Kai.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Kai sambil mengerjapkan mata bulat imutnya di balik kaca mata.

"Aigoo...Kau ini lucu sekali kalau terlihat bingung kalau begitu sampai bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah ya..Bye~~~" ucap Kai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam kebingungan.

'Namja yang sangat aneh' batin Kyungsoo.

**~TBC~**

Maaf ya kalau ff saya bikin rada tidak nyambung alurnya

Karena ini lah yang ada di dalam otak saya (,,^-^)9

Saya minta RCL + Likenya ya chinggu gimana kesannya

Biar tau nie FF bisa lanjut ato enggaknya..

Gomawo udah baca FF Author..

Yang nunggu FF Author yang sebelumnya maaf lama update

Nanti pada nyusul ko


	2. Chapter 2

**MY PRETTY BOY / Chapter 2 [ Kaisoo ]**

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Kai

Kyungsoo

Main Pair : other

Rated : T / tentuin sendiri yo

Genre : Romance/angst

Summary : Mereka hanya bisa membully tanpa peduli dengan perasaan ku dan aku salah mengartikan sifat mu selama ini pada ku ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi (Kyungsoo). Aku merindukan sifat mu yang dulu dan sekarang kau berubah, aku benar-benar menyesal atas sikap ku dulu pada diri mu (Kai).

"Nama ku Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggil ku Kai dan soal yang tidak gratis tadi kau harus menaraktir ku Ice Cream pulang sekolah nanti" ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Hah Ice Cream?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung karena permintaannya menurut Kyungsoo sedikit aneh.

"Iya, kenapa mudahkan hanya meneraktir Ice Cream saja nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu di depan gerbang" ucap Kai.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Kai sambil mengerjapkan mata bulat imutnya di balik kaca mata.

"Aigoo...Kau ini lucu sekali kalau terlihat bingung kalau begitu sampai bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah ya..Bye~~~" ucap Kai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam kebingungan.

'Namja yang sangat aneh' batin Kyungsoo.

**Chapter 2**

Kai pun pergi meninggalkan toilet tanpa berbalik melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat bingung atas sikapnya. Kyungsoo masih saja berdiri di toilet tersebut sepertinya masih memikirkan siapakah seorang Kai, Kyungsoo yang tidak memperdulikan sikap Kai pun beranjak pergi dari toilet.

"Kyungsoo..."panggil seseorang dan Kyungsoo pun berbalik.

"Tao-er , Baekhyun hyung..kenapa kalian berlari seperti itu?" ternyata yang memanggil Kyungsoo adalah Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Kau ini lama sekali di toilet ada sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terbata-bata.

"Kau lama sekali hyung di toilet, apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai lama seperti itu?" tanya Tao.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan, apa kau di kerjai lagi Kyungsoo? Apakah mereka berniat mengurung mu di toilet?" Nada bicara Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kalian berdua ini menanyai ku sangat bertubi-tubi, aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun hyung dan Tao-er aku lama di toilet karena aku sakit perut" bohong Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan Kyungsoo?" ucap Baekhyun karena karena Baekhyun tau kalau Kyungsoo berbohong.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun hyung, aku tau kau berbohong hyung" ucap Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk.

"Mianhe Baekhyung hyung dan Tao-er aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Kami semakin khawatir kalau kau tidak bercerita dengan kami kalau kau dikerjai oleh mereka" Baekhyun sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

"Ne hyung, kau harus menceritakannya supaya kami tidak khawatir" ucap Tao.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian berdua kalian sudah terlalu banyak membantu ku" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kami selalu merasa di repotkan tidak ada Kyungsoo dan ku mohon berhentilah kau berkata seperti itu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kami berdua akan selalu menjaga mu hyung dan berhentilah kau berpikiran seperti itu hyung" ucap tegas Tao.

"Gomawo chinggu-ya" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sangat gembira.

"Kajja kita pergi dan karena jam pelajaran sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu tidak mungkinkan kita masuk" ucap Baekhyun.

"Benar juga Baekhyun-hyung bagaimana kita bolos saja hehehe, untuk sekalikan tidak apa-apa hehehe" Tao tersenyum menampilakan deretan giginya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Tao, lebih baik kita masuk saja" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tao benar Kyungsoo, percuma kita masuk kau taukan bagaimana Soman Seongsenim marah" Baekhyun nampak berpikir.

"..." Kyungsoo tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Kajja kita ke atap sekolah saja" ajak Tao.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju atap sekolah dan memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran Soman Seongsenim. Tak terasa mereka berjalan sambil bercanda gurau mereka bertiga pun sampai di atap sekolah. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao mereka bertiga berdiri tepat di depan pagar penyangga, angin sangat sejuk di atap sekolah menerpa wajah mereka bertiga.

"Waaahhhh, sejuk sekali disini" ucap Tao girang.

"Kau benar Tao, aku baru pertama kesini ternyata tempat ini lumayan" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tempat ini sangat tenang aku sangat menyukainya" Kyungsoo yang melihat sekeliling atap sekolah.

"oh iya Kyungsoo, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentang apa hyung, tanyakan saja" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan pada kami berdua apa yang terjadi sebenarnya saat kau di toilet" Baekhyun yang masih pernasaran terhadap apa yang terhjadi dengan Kyungsoo.

"..." Kyungsoo menunduk nampak ragu untuk meceritakannya.

"Tak perlu ragu seperti itu hyung terhadap kami, ceritakan lah" ucap Tao.

"Sebenarnya aku hampir dipukul oleh Doyun dan teman-temannya" Kyungsoo sedikit takut menceritakannya.

"Mwo, kenapa Doyun ingin memukul mu hyung" kaget Tao.

"Doyun sempat memarahi ku karena aku terlau dekat dengan kalian dan juga Doyun mengatakan gara-gara diri ku kau dan Baekhyun hyung tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan kalian karena kalian dulu adalah namja populer " ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Dasar Doyun kurang ajar awas kalau aku sampai bertemu dengannya" kesal tao.

"Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Doyun, Kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun.

"Ne, Kyungsoo hyung jangan terlalu dipikirkan" sambung Tao.

"Kau kira enak menjadi namja populer yang selalu di ikuti kemana kau ingin pergi, mereka terus saja menempel pada kami dan aku muak dengan semua itu mereka berteman dengan kami pun juga ada maunya dan aku tidak suka itu" kesal Baekhyun.

"Iya hyung, aku bosan di ikuti sperti itu kau tidak merasa bebas hyung" ucap Tao.

"Lalu kenapa kalian ingin berteman dengan ku" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena kau tidak seperti mereka Kyungsoo hanya kau sendiri yang tidak peduli dengan kami berdua kau hanya diam menyidiri tidak seperti kami, aku iri melihatnya dan aku sering melihat mu di bullly oleh mereka dan aku benci mereka memperlakukan mu seperti itu dari situlah aku dan Tao ingin berteman dengan mu" jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyun hyung dan Tao-er berteman dengan ku hanya kasian" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo hyung ku ini, kami berteman dengan mu bukan karena kasian hyung kami tulus berteman dengan mu berhenti lah beranggapan yang tidak-tidak Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Tao.

"Mianhe Tao-er dan Gomawo untuk kalian berdua mau berteman dengan diri ku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Naekhyun dan Tao.

"Hyung, kata diri mu kau hampir apakah ada orang lain lagi selain teman-teman Doyun" tanya Tao.

"Ne Tao, seandainya tidak ada orang itu mungkin aku sudah babak belur" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau boleh tau kenapa orang itu bisa sampai melihat kejadian dirimu dan siapa orang itu Kyungsoo" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku pun tidak tau Baekhyun hyung, Doyun hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah ku dan aku menutup mata ku, waktu aku tidak mersakan apa-apa diwajah ku, aku pun membuka mata ku ternyata namja itu sudah menahan tangan Doyun untuk memukul ku tadi" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Siapa nama namja itu hyung?" tanya Tao.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jongin atau sering di panggil Kai" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berpikir.

"Kim Jongin..?" ucap Baekhyun nampak berpikir.

"Kai...mollaso aku tidak peduli asal Kyungsoo sudah selamat karena namja itu" ucap Tao.

"Dan anehnya lagi dia menolong ku tidak gratis"

"Mwo..kurang ajar sekali namja beraninya meminta imbalan seperti itu" marah Tao.

"Apa yang dia inginkan dari mu Kyungsoo, uang dasar namja tidak berperasaan" kesal Baekhyun.

"Hahahahahahahaha..kalian ini" Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa hyung tertawa?" bingung Tao.

"Kalian tau apa imbalan yang di inginkan namja itu, Kai hanya meminta imbalan untuk menaraktirnya makan es krim pulang sekolah nanti" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo, hanya itu memang namja yang aneh" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu karena dia tidak meminta macam-macam dari mu" ucap tenang Baekhyun.

"Aku sempat berpikir kalau permintaan Kai tersebut sedikit aneh tapi aku tidak memperdulikanya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Kalau begitu Kyungsoo nanti pulang sekolah aku ingin bertemu yang namanya Kai" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga, seperti apa Kai itu" ucap Tao.

"Baiklah nanti pulang sekolah kita menemuinya, kajja sepertinya jam pelajaran Sooman Seonsenim sudah berakhir kita kembali kekelas" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

Mereka bertiga beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah dan kembali kekelas mereka dan mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Akhirnya pelajaran usai juga" Tao sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini Tao mendengar jam pulang sekolah sangat bersemangat" ucap Baekhyun sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Habisnya aku bosan hyung dan aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali kerumah" ucap Tao.

"Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini Tao-er" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada Kyungsoo hyung jadwal latihan whusu ku hari ini kosong" Tao pun merapikan beberapa bukunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga mampir di kedai ice cream langganan kita sudah lama kita bertiga tidak mampir kesana" ucap Kyungsoo menawarkan ajakannya terhadap kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi hyung, bukan kah kau ada janji dengan namja yang menolong mu hari ini"

"Iya Kyungsoo, apa kau lupa" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak lupa hyung" jawab singkat Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau mengajak kami berdua untuk makan ice cream bersama mu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin namja itu hanya mempermainkan ku atau bisa dia lupa" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini mana mungkin dia lupa Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi makan ice cream bersama, ayolah jebal" mohon Kyungsoo.

"Apa tidak apa Kyungsoo kau mengajak kami berdua?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya Kyungsoo, mugkin saja namja itu ingin berteman dengan diri mu maka dari namja itu ingin makan ice cream berdua dengan mu" ucap Tao sambil merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mungkin Tao-er mana ada yang berteman dengan ku selain kita berdua, ayolah ku mohon" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap diri mu Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun.

"Benar juga apa yang dikatan Baekhyun hyung" ucap Tao.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita pergi sepertinya sekolah sudah sepi karena kita bertiga asyik bicara" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan.

"Kajja kita pergi" Baekhyun pun menyusul Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan keluar sekolah dan menuju pintu gerbang nampaknya Kyungsoo sedang mengedarkan padangannya untuk mencari seseorang. Yang dicari oleh Kyungsoo yaitu Kai namja yang menolongnya waktu di toilet yang berjanji menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Kyungsoo pun nampak masih mencari keberadaan Kai.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo apa yang kau lihat" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang mencari Kai namja yang menolong ku waktu di toilet Baekhyun hyung" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa benar Kai menunggu didepan gerbang Kyungsoo-hyung dan aku tidak melihat orang sama sekali selain kita bertiga" Tao pun juga ikut mengedarkan pandangannya seperti Kyungsoo mencari Kai.

"Molla Tao-er, mungkin dia lupa atau sudah pulang kalau begitu kajja kita pergi" Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan kedua temannya.

"Sudah ku bilangkan mungkin dia hanya membohongi ku lebih kita bertiga saja pergi ke toko iice cream" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Terserah pada mu saja Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun.

Setelah perbincangan tadi mereka bertiga pun berjalan keluar gerbang untuk pergi ke toko ice cream namun langkah mereka terhenti karena mendengar sebuah suara.

"Kau, apa kau lupa dengan janji mu"

"Kai..."

"Sudah ku bilangkan aku menolong mu tidak gratis dan kau malah ingin pergi" ternyata suara tersebut adalah Kai.

"Aku tidak lupa Kai, aku sudah mencari mu Kai tapi aku tidak melihat diri mu di depan gerbang" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu mu disini namun kau tak kunjung datang juga" ucap Kai setengah kesal.

"Mianhe karena aku asyik mengobrol dengan sahabat ku" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Oh begitu" jawb singakat Kai.

"Oh ya Kai apa aku boleh mengajak kedua sahabat ku dan kenalkan yang disebelah kanan Baekhyun hyung dan di sebelah kiri ku Tao-er" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengenalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hai Kai, aku Baekhyun salam kenal" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan Kai membalasnya dengan wajah cueknya Baekhyun yang melihat wajahb Kai yang cuek tidak menghiraukannya.

"Dan aku Tao" Tao sama seperti apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun Kai pun membalasnya masih dengan cuek.

"Apa-apaan anak ini cuek sekali awas saja nanti kalau dia macam-macam dengan Kyungsoo Hyung" batin Tao.

"Apakah boleh aku mengajak mereka berdua untuk ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai dan Kai nampak berpikir.

"Mereke berdua tidak boleh ikut" ucap Kai dengan wajah cuek.

"Wae Kai? Kami bertiga sudah lama tidak makan ice cream bersama" wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku ingin makan ice –cream hanya berdua dengan mu bukan untuk mengajak kedua sahabat mu ini ikut" kesal Kai sedikit mebentak.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo lain kali saja kita pergi makan ice cream" ucap lembut Baekhyun memeganggi punadak kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kai jangan membentak Kyungsoo hyung seperti itu" kesal Tao karena membentak Kyungsoo.

"Apa peduli ku aku hanya ingin makan ice cream berdua dengan kenapa Kyungsoo jadi membawa kalian" ucap Kai terhadap Tao.

"Ya kau ini..."kesal Tao.

"Sudahlah Tao jangan memperburuk keadaan mungkin Kai ingin sambil mengenal Kyungsoo" Baekhyun memelerai pertengkaran kecil Tao dan Kai.

"Pergilah Kyungsoo kapan-kapan kita makan ice cream bersama aku janji" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung, janji hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne aku berjanji dan kau Kai jaga Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah keluar dengan orang lain selain kami berdua" jelas Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaganya" ucapa Kai.

"Dan satu lagi terima kasih sudah menolong Kyungsoo waktu di toilet Kai kajja kita pergi Tao" Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao.

"Awas kau kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kyungsoo hyung, Kyungsoo hyung aku dan Baekhyun pulang" ancam Tao pada Kai dan berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan lupa hubungi kami kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap mu" ucap Tao dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati dijalan" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Baikalah kalau begitu kita pergi Kyungsoo" ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang di tarik hanya pasrah.

"Kau ingin makan ice cream di mana Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ikuti saja aku di daerah sini ada kedai ice cream favourite ku" jelas Kai.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat ice cream yang dimaksud oleh Kai. Hanya hening di perjalanan mereka berdua tidak ada yang membuka suara. Kyungsoo merasa canggung berjalan berdua dengan Kai kerena Kyungsoo hanya terbiasa dengan Baekhyun dan Tao kalau mereka pergi dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah pergi keluar dengan orang lain selain dengan kedua sahabatnya. Hening pun masih melekat di keduanya dan tidak terasa Kai dan Kyungsoo sampa di kedai ice cream yang Kai maksud mereka berdua pun masuk. Tempat kedai ice cream itu sangat sederhana tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung yang datang kesena hanya tersedia beberapa buah bangku untuk pelanggan walau terkesan sederhana kedai ice cream tersebut sangat bersih terdapat balkon belakang yang di suguhi dengan pemandangan indah. Kyungsoo pun kagum memandangi kedai ice cream tersebut saking kagumnya sampai tidak mendengar panggilan dari Kai.

"Kyungsoo..."panggil Kai

"..." Kyungsoo nampak tidak bergeming masih mengaggumi kedai ice cream tersebut.

"Kyungsoo.."

"..."

"YA, Kyungsoo" Kai sedikit berteriak dan mencubit pipi tembem Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau kenapa berteriak dan mencubit pipi, sakit" kesal Kyungsoo sambil memeganggi pipinya.

"Salah kau sendiri kenpa tidak mendengar aku memanggil mu" ucap Kai.

"Mianhe, kerena aku sangat kagum dengan tempat ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja kita pesan ice cream, kau ingin ice cream rasa apa?" tanya Kai.

"Ice cream rasa vanilla saja" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Noona aku pesan ice cream vanilla dan ice cream special doubel noona" ucap Kai.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian tunggu pesanan kalian akan kami antarkan"ucap sang noona pelayan ice cream.

"Kajja kita di dudk di balkon luar saja" ucap Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Waahh Kai pemandangan disini sangat indah" girang Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kedai ice cream ini bagus dan indah bukan walau pun sepi pengunjung tempat ini yang paling ku senangi di bandibg dengan kedai ice cream yang lain" jelas Kai.

"Ini sungguh indah Kai baru pertama kali aku mengunjungi tempat seperti ini" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum tulus menghadap Kai.

"Manis..ada apa dengan ku, tidak-tidak buang pikiran ku yang aneh tadi" batin Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa Kyungsoo" jawab Kai.

"Ini pesanan kalian ice cream rasa vanilla dan ice cream special double silahkan menikmati" ucap sang pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Wah nampaknya sangat lezat Kai"

"Cobalah kau pasti tidak akan menyesal aku telah mengajak mu kesini" ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo pun memakannya.

"Waaahhhh sangat enak Kai beda dengan rasa kedai ice cream yang lain" giranga Kyungsoo.

"Enak bukan, ice cream disini sangat enak aku sangat menyukainya" Kai pun memakan ice creamnya.

"Ummm...Kai apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu pada mu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tanyakanlah" ucap Kai sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Kenapa kau sampai bisa ada di toilet dan kau pun meu menolong ku? Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau menolong ku kecuali Bekhyun hyung dan Tao" ucap kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet namun waktu aku ingin membuka toilet, toilet terkunci dan aku mendengar suara keributan di dalam..." Kai memberi jeda pada penjelasannya sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Dan aku menolong mu hanya ingin saja" jelas Kai.

"Begitu rupanya dan Gomawo Kai" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum terhadap Kai.

"Ne cheonma cepat habiskan ice cream karena ini imbalan untuk ku jadi kau yang membayarnya" ucap kai.

"Ne Kai kau tenang saja, aku akan mentraktir mu" ucap Kyungsoo kembali memakan ice Creamnya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menikmati makan ice cream mereka sambil mengamati pemandangan di balkon belakang kedai ice cream. Kyungsoo yang asyik dengan acara makan ice creamnya tidak menyadari ada sisa ice cream di sudut bibirnya Kai yang melihat pun memajukan wajahnya untuk membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai memajukan wajah hanya diam dan membulatkan matanya. Hembusan nafas Kai sangat terasa diwajah Kyungsoo dan Kai pun menempelkan jarix di sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang ada ice cream.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo" ucap Kai yang kembali ke posisinya semula.

"A..An..anni aku tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan mengatur deru jantungnya atas perlakuan Kai tadi terhadapanya dan terdapat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Cepat habiskan ice cream mu habis ini aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang" ucap Kai.

"Baiklah Kai.." Kyungsoo tidak berani memandangi Kai.

Tidak terasa ice cream mereka berdua pun habis, mereka berdua pun menuju kasir untuk membayar ice cream mereka. Kyungsoo pun membayar ice creamnya dan Kai lalu meninggalkan kedai tersebut dan Kai pun mengantarkan Kyungsoo kembali kerumahnya. Rumah Kyungsoo lumayan jau dari kedai ice tersebut dan Kai pun mengantar kyungsoo dengan taxi dan tak terasa taxi tersebut mengantar mereka berdua sampailah mereka di rumah keluarga Do atau rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kai terima kasih untuk hari ini dan sudah menolong ku" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum masuk kerumahnya.

"Aku pun juga berterima kasih padamu kalau begitu aku pulang, masuk lah" ucap Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk.

"Ne Kai kalau begitu aku masuk dan hati-hati di jalan" Kyungsoo pun masuk kerumah.

Kai pun berjalan pulang menuju halte bis yang tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Kaerana asyik berjalan sambil menunduk tanpa menyadari ada seseorang menepuk bahunya.

**PUK**

"Ternyata Kau benar-benar mendekatinya Kai" ucap seorang namja yang menepuk bahu Kai.

"Ternyata kau mengikuti ku rupanya" Kai menyeringai licik terhadap namja tersebut.

**~~~TBC ~~~**

Mianhe para reders ketemu Mr. TBC dulu hehe ^^

Author minta Riviewnya lagi...jgn pelit-pelit ya ^^ hehehe

Yang udah Riview fanfic Author gomawo..Author tambah semangat jadinya

Mungkin Author rada lama update nanti soalnya mau nyusun skripsi dan Author juga sibuk PPL

Jadi para chinggu yang nunggu Chapter selanjutnya harap bersabar..

Fanfic Author yang sebelumnya juga..Mianhe ya chinggu.. (T^T)


	3. Chapter 3

**MY PRETTY BOY / Chapter 3 [ Kaisoo ]**

Author : Ichakyungie

Main Cast : Kai

Kyungsoo

Main Pair : other

Rated : T / tentuin sendiri yo

Genre : Romance/angst

Summary : Mereka hanya bisa membully tanpa peduli dengan perasaan ku dan aku salah mengartikan sifat mu selama ini pada ku ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi (Kyungsoo). Aku merindukan sifat mu yang dulu dan sekarang kau berubah, aku benar-benar menyesal atas sikap ku dulu pada diri mu (Kai).

Kai pun berjalan pulang menuju halte bis yang tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Kaerana asyik berjalan sambil menunduk tanpa menyadari ada seseorang menepuk bahunya.

**PUK**

"Ternyata Kau benar-benar mendekatinya Kai" ucap seorang namja yang menepuk bahu Kai.

"Ternyata kau mengikuti ku rupanya" Kai menyeringai licik terhadap namja tersebut.

**Chapter 3**

"Aku tidak mengikuti mu Kai hanya saja aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan mu disini" ucap sang namja.

"Apa benar dengan ucapan mu" ucap Kai dengan senyum liciknya.

"Benar Kai, oh ayolah jangan mencurigai ku seperti itu" ucap sang namja misterius tersebut.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau lakukan di daerah ini" tanya Kai pada namja tersebut.

"Tidak ada hanya jalan-jalan saja dan aku tidak tau kau benar-benar mendekati si gendut itu Kai" Namja itu pun tertawa licik.

"Aku serius dengan ucapan ku dan jangan pernah meremehkan ucapan ku" Kesal Kai pada namja tersebut.

"Tenang Kai aku tidak meremehkan ucapan mu dan kau tidak lupakan dengan ucapan ku juga janji mu" ucap sang namja.

"Seorang Kai tidak akan pernah lupa dengan janji" Kai tersenyum meremehkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" namja tersebut langsung merangkul Kai.

Seorang namja mungil dengan tubuhnya yang bulat baru saja memasuki rumah megahnya dengan tersenyum sampai-sampai ada sebuah suara yang membuyarkan senyumnya tersebut.

"Kau dari mana saja Kyungsoo, kenapa kau baru pulang" tanya seorang pria paruh baya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Appa..." Kyungsoo sontak terkejut mendengar suara sang Appa.

"Chagi, kau dari mana saja Eomma dan Appa menghawatirkan mu" ucap wanita cantik adalah Eomma Kyungsoo.

"Tumben sekali kalian berdua menanyakan keadaaan ku" ucap datar Kyungsoo kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Kyungsoo Appa menghawatirkan mu apalagi Eomma dari tadi cemas menunggu mu" marah sang Appa karena jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Chagi jangan terlalu keras pada Kyungsoo tahan emosi mu" ucap sang Eomma Kyungsoo yang menenangkan suaminya.

"Dari mana saja aku dan apa yang ku lakukan bukan urusan kalian berdua kalian berdua hanya mementingkan perkerjaan kalian saja tanpa memperdulikan diriku" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Jaga cara bicara mu terhadap orang tua mu Kyungsoo apa selama ini Appa dan Eomma mu mengajari mu seperti itu" marah sang Appa Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tidak pernah mengajari ku seperti itu tapi kalian tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan atau yang kau alami selama ini" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sekali agi Appa bilang jaga bicara mu Kyungsoo" Appa Kyungsoo menahan marahnya pada anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Chagi tahan emosi mu dan Kyungsoo masuklah kekamar mu" ucap sang Eomma yang menenangkan pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak ini.

"Apa kalian tau aku muak hidup seperti walau pun berlimpah harta aku meresa diri ku di lupakan dan kalian berdua hanya memikirkan pekerjaan kalian saja tanpa memperdulikan diri ku" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang selama ini di tahannya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"KYUNGSOO HENTIKAN PERKATAAN MU" Appa Kyungsoo berteriak keras terhadap Kyungsoo.

"AKU MUAK DENGAN KALIAN BERDUA LEBIH BAIK AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI ORANG TUA SEPERTI KALIAN BERDUA" Kyungsoo pun berteriak terhadap kedua orangnya.

"**PPLLAAKK**"

Appa Kyungsoo pun menampar wajah mulus Kyungsoo terlihat pipi Kyungsoo menjadi merah karena tamparan sang Appa. Kyungsoo hanya memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan sang Appa dan air matanya pun keluar deras dari kedua bola matanya, Kyungsoo merasa kecewa dengan Appanya sekarang .

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN..Kyungsoo masuk kamur mu sekarang juga" ucap sang Eomma yang tidak tahan melihat pertengkaran Kyungsoo dengan Appanya.

Kyungsoo pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dengan berlinang air mata dan sang Eomma pun menenangkan suaminya yang sedeng mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku kecewa dengan mu, kenapa kau menampar pipi anak mu kau tau Kyungsoo sangat peka terhadap perasaannya" ucap sang Eomma.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosi ku karena ucapanya chagi" Appa Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena sudah menampar anaknya.

"Yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar kita hanya peduli dengan perkerjaan kita saja dan Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan kita" lirih sang Eomma.

"Tapi kita berkerja untuk dirinya juga yeobo untuk masa depannya seharusnya dia mengerti" ucap sang Appa.

"Tapi kita sudah melupakannya dan terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan kita aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo" Appa Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi apa yang dikatakan istrinya memang benar.

"Istirahat lah yeobo aku kau tau lelah saat ini apa lagi di tambah dengan sikap Kyungsoo" ucap sang Eomma menyuruh sang suami untuk istirahat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo" tanya sang Appa yang khawatir dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menemuinya di kamar dan berbicara padanya masuklah ke kamar istirahat lah" suruh sang Eomma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu katakan padanya kalau aku menyesal" lirih sang Appa.

"Ne yeobo"

Appa Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat karena dia merasa hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Eomma Kyungsoo pun menuju kamar anaknya untuk berbicara pada Kyungsoo dan menenangkan Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya dikamar karena sikap sang Appa yang menampar pipinya sampai Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka oleh seseorang.

"**CKLEK**"

"Apa Kau sudah tidur chagi" tanya sang Eomma yang melihat anaknya sedang merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa Eomma boleh masuk" tanya sang Eomma lagi.

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo dan Eomma Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati ranjang anaknya.

"Eomma tau kau belum tidur" ucap sang Eomma duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa Eomma kesini aku ingin tidur bisakah Eomma keluar aku ingin sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo mengusir Eommanya.

"Apa kau tega seperti ini dengan Eomma mu chagi" liri sang Eomma. Kyungsoo yang tak tega pun duduk menekati snag Eomma.

"Ada apa Eomma kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Appa merasalah bersalah sudah menampar mu tadi dan Appa minta maaf" ucap sang Eomma.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya Eomma aku lelah" ucap datar Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan Eomma Kyungsoo..hiks" tanpa terasa air mata Eomma Kyungsoo mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

"Maafkan Eomma chagi..hiks..hiks" Eomma Kyungsoo mendudukan kepalanya.

"**GREPP**"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar Eommanya menangis langsung memeluk sang Eomma. Kyungsoo tak tega melihat sang Eomma menangis seperti ini apa lagi sekarang karena dirinya lah sang eomma menangis.

"Eomma ku mohon jangan menangis seperti ini aku tidak tahan melihat Eomma menangis" ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan sang Eomma.

"Maafkan Eomma selama ini tidak pernah memperhatikan anak Eomma selama ini" lirih sang Eomma di pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana Eomma aku senang kalau Eomma masih ingat pada ku dan menghawatirkan ku maafkan atas perkataan ku tadi Eomma aku hanya kesal saja" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sang Eomma.

"Ne gwenchana chagi apa yang dikatakan mu memang benar kami hanya memperhatikan perkerjaan kami dan lupa memperhatikan mu, apakah pipi mu masih terasa sakit pipi mu terlihat sangat merah" Eomma Kyungsoo sambil memegangi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Eomma sakitnya sudah hilang" bohong Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak ingin Eommanya terlihat khawatir.

"Apa Appa mu terlalu keras menapar mu" Khawatir sang Eomma.

"Tidak juga Eomma sudahlah Eomma aku tak ingin membahasnya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Eomma..." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ne chagi, wae?"

"Bolehkah aku tidur di pangkuan Eomma aku sangat merindukan Eomma" manja Kyungsoo.

"Anak Eomma ternyata masih manja rupanya, boleh chagi" Kyungsoo pun merebahkan tubuhnya kepangkuan Eommanya.

"Kyungsoo bolehkah Eomma bertanya" ucap sang Eomma sambil membelai surai Kyungsoo sayang.

"Ne Eomma tanyakan lah" jawab Kyungsoo yang nampak menikmati belaian sayang dari Eommanya.

"Kau dari mana saja Kyungsoo seharian ini Eomma sangat menghawatirkan mu" tanya sang Eomma lembut.

"Aku habis dari kedai ice cream Eomma" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dengan siapa Kyungsoo apa dengan Baekhyun dan Tao" masih membelai sayang surai Kyungsoo.

"Bukan dengan mereka berdua Eomma"

"Dengan siapa kau pergi ke kedai ice cream chagi"

"Dengan Kai Eomma teman baru ku" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya sang eomma.

"Ne Eomma menurut ku dia tampan apalagi dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan juga kulitnya agak kecoklatan dia juga baik Eomma mau mengajak ku ke kedai ice cream favoritnya" jelas Kyungsoo entah kenapa Kyungsoo sangat bersemangat menceritakan Kai pada Eommanya.

"Semangat sekali anak Eomma menceritakan Kai apa jangan-jangan anak Eomma menyukainya" ucap sang Eomma sedikit menjahili anaknya.

"**BLUSHHHH**"

"Ya Eomma, apa yang Eomma bicarakan mana mungkin aku menyukainya" wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah menjadi mereh.

"Kenapa muka anak Eomma menjadi merah seperti itu jadi benar apa yang Eomma katakan kalau anak Eomma mulai menyuakai Kai" Eomma Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang malu.

"Ya Eomma sudah lah jangan meledek ku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Baiklah baiklah, ajak lah Kai lain kali kerumah kita Eomma ingin sekali mengenalnya bagaimana wajah seorang Kai yang bisa membuat anak Eomma merona malu" ucap sang Eomma sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Dan jangan lupa ajak Baekhyun dan Tao juga Eomma merindukan mereka berdua" pesan sang Eomma.

"Apa Eomma tidak sibuk" tanya Kyungsoo pada Eommanya.

"Besok Eomma akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan jadi acara pertemuannya kita tunda dulu" ucap sang Eomma raut wajah Kyungsoo pun berubah murung.

"Tapi Eomma janji kalau semua pekerjaan Eomma selesai semuanya Eomma akan mengajak mu ke Amerika" Eomma Kyungsoo yang melihat perubahan wajah anaknya memberi Kyungsoo kejutan.

"Jeongmal Eomma"Kyungsoo pun langsung mendudukan dirinya.

"Ne chagi sudah lama kita berdua tidak liburan kita berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama disana" ucap sang Eomma.

"Gomawo Eomma..Sharanghae Eomma" senang Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Eommanya.

"Nado chagi, baiklah saatnya tidur hari sudah malam besok kau sekolah Eomma akan membangunkan mu besok pagi"

"Ne Eomma"

**At School**

Pagi ini pagi yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo saat berjalan didepan pintu gerbang sekolah pun Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri. Kyungsoo sangat kerena malam kemarin bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang Eomma saat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja mendorongnya dari belakang dan Kyungsoo pun terjatuh.

"**BRUUKKK**"

"Hai gendut apa kau sudah gila berjalan dengan tersenyum sendiri" ucap sang Namja yang mendorong Kyungsoo.

"Kalau sudah gila jangan bersekolah disini dan seharusnya kau tidak cocok bersekolah disini" Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan ocehan tidak memperdulikannya dia hanya sibuk membersihakan bajunya yang kotor akibat terjatuh.

"Doyun bagaimana kita buat pelajaran saja untuk si gendut ini" ternyata namja yang mendorong Kyungsoo tersebut adalah Doyun.

"Boleh saja" Doyun pun langsung mencekram kerah baju Kyungsoo.

"Aa-a-p-ppa yang kalian lakukan" takut Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan kita di toilet apa kau ingat" ucap Doyun yang tidak peduli dengan para siswa memperhatikan mereka.

"Tapi Doyun apa kau tidak takut kau di perhatikan murid satu sekolah" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tak peduli dan itu bukan urusan ku kau nikmati saja pukulan ku" ucap doyun dengan seringaiannya.

Doyun pun mulai melayangkan pukulannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi.

"**BUGH**"

Kyungsoo merasakan nyilu dibagian rahangnya dan merasakan bau anyir darah dari sudut bibirnya ternyata pukulan Doyun sangat keras mengenai wajah Kyungsoo dan terlihat memar diwajah putihnya. Doyun pun ingin melayangkan pukulan keduanya kepada wajah Kyungsoo.

"**SRETT**"

"**GREP**"

"Lepaskan tanagan ku Kai dan jangan ikut campur" ternyata Kai lah yang menahan tangan Doyun.

"Sekali lagi kau melayangkan tinju mu padanya aku tidak segan-segan membuat wajah mu tidak berbentuk lagi" ucap datar Kai dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Kenapa kau membela si gendut ini Kai dan aku tidak peduli dengan ancaman mu" Doyun masih kukuh ingin memukul Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapan ku Doyun atau aku benar-benar memukul mu" ancam Kai.

"Aku tak peduli dan aku tidak takut dengan ucapan mu" Kai yang mendengar ucapan Doyun pun langsung menarik tangan Doyun.

"**SRET**"

"**BUGH**"

"**BUGH**"

"**BUGH**"

"**BUGH**"

"KAI HENTIKAN..ku mohon hentikan hiks..hiks..hiks" Kyungsoo pun berteriak untuk menyuruh Kai berhenti memukuli Doyun secara brutal.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Kyungsoo tak segan-segan aku akan menghabisi mu" ucap Kai di wajah Doyun yang bersimbah darah karena pukulannya.

"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA, apa yang kalian tonton dan kalian berdua bawa Doyun pergi dari hadapan ku" Kai memerintahkan anak buah Doyun yang takut melihat apa yang terjadi pada Doyun dan langsung memapah Doyun yang tak sadar kan diri.

Kai pun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terdudduk sambil terisak ketakutan karena melihat Kai yang memukul Doyun secara brutal. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar melihat kejadian tadi karena baru pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Kai sangat marah seperti tadi.

"Kyungsoo gwenchana?" Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terisak.

"...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Kyungsoo masih saja menangis karena takut.

"Keterlaluan sekali Doyun pada mu lihat bibir mu sampai terluka dan wajah mu menjadi lebam kerena pukulannya" Kai yang mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo yang dari tadi terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..a-a-ku tidak apa-apa Kai" jawab Kyungsoo yang masih takut terhadap Kai.

"Apa kau takut pada ku Kyungsoo tak perlu takut itu hal biasa bagi ku memekul orang" ucap Kai sambil memapah Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Mianhe Kai bukan maksud ku..."

"Sudahlah tak perlu di pikirkan ayo aku antar kau UKS untuk mengobati luka mu" Kai langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang UKS sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ne.." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya memutupi rona merah yang ada di pipinya karena Kai menggenggam tangannya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menuju keruangan UK, Kai masih saja menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskannya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya karena genggaman Kai, sampailah mereka berdua di ruangan UKS Kai pun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di dalah satu ranjang UKS.

"Kau duduk lah disini aku mengambil kotak P3K dulu" Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tak berepa lama Kai pun kembali.

"Coba kulihat luka mu Kyungsoo" Kai memperhatikan bibir Kyungsoo yang terluka akibat pukulan Doyun.

"Sepertinya bibir sedikit robek Kyungsoo, aku kan membersihkannya mungkin akan sedikit sakit karena obat merah" ucap Kai sambil menetekan obat merah pada kapas dan menempelkannya kebibir Kyungsoo dan menekan-nekannya.

"SShhhhhhhh..." ringis Kyungsoo karena merasa perih di sudut bibirnya.

"Apakah terasa sangat sakit Kyungsoo, mianhe" ucap Kai disela mengobati Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Kai hanya perih saja" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada Kai.

"Seandainya aku lebih cepat datang ke sekolah mungkin wajah mu tidak seperti ini" lirih Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa Kai aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Doyun terhadap ku" Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada Kai.

"Tapi Doyun sungguh keterlaluan terhadap mu akan ku balas dia" kesal Kai terhadap Doyun.

"Tidak perlu Kai aku tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi sudah cukup aku melihat mu memukulnya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu Kyungsoo" ucap Kai melanjutkan mengobati luka Kyungsoo.

Hening itulah yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua Kai masih mengobati luka lebam pada wajah Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo mengatur deru jantungnya yang berdegup kencang berhadapan dengan wajah Kai karena wajah Kai sangat dekat beberapa cm dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus saja memandangi wajah Kai tanpa mengedipkan matanya sampai-sampai suara Kai yang mebuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku tau aku tampan" ucap Kai.

"A-ap-pa maksud mu Kai?" gugup Kyungsoo karena ketahuan memandang Kai.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu Kyungsoo aku tau kau terpesona dengan ketampanan ku" ucap Kai dengan arogan.

"Aku tidak memandang mu Kai kau saja yang percaya diri" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Mengaku sajalah dan aku tau wajah merah Kyungsoo" canda Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Muka tidak merah mata mu saja yang bermasalah Kai" kesal Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibir imutnya.

"Hahahahahahahahaha lihat wajah mu Kyungsoo lucu sekali saat kau marah" goda Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Kai berhenti tertawa atau aku pergi" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Hahahahahahahahaha aku hanya bercanda Kyungsoo" Kai masih saja terus mentertawakan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi aku sedang tidak mood meladeni mu" Kyungsoo pun langsung pergi meninggal Kai yang masih tertawa.

"**GREP**"

"Aigoo..kau marah pada ku Kyungsoo" Kai yang langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Menurut mu..." kesal Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kyungsoo tunggu dulu biar kulihat kaca mata mu" Kai langsung mengambil kaca mata Kyungsoo dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa lagi Kai, aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kaca mata ku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggusak matanya.

"Kaca mata mu retak Kyungsoo apa kau masih melihat dengan kaca mata seperti ini" Kai masih memeriksa kaca mata Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah Kai, mungkin terkena tamparan Doyun tadi pagi" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ini kaca mata mu ku kembalikan" Kai menyerahkan kaca mata Kyungsoo dan betapa terkejutnya Kai saat menyadari Kyungsoo tidak memakai kacamata.

"Terimakasih Kai" Kyungsoo mengambil kaca matanya di genggaman Kai.

"Cantik...kenapa wajahnya cantik sekali" batin Kai yang masih melihat wajah Kyungsoo tanpa kaca mata.

"Kai bisakah kau melepaskan genggaman mu dari kaca mata ku"

"Ternayata dibalik kaca mata wajah Kyungsoo sangat cantik" Kai masih saja memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Kai..Kai..Kai..hhhuuuffftt KAI" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak pada Kai dan Kai pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya bisakah kau tidak berteriak telinga ku sakit" kesal sambil mengelus telinganya.

"Habis kau dari tadi melamun Kai sebenarnya apa yang kau lamunkan" Kyungsoo langsung memakai kaca matanya.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak melamunkan apa-apa"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kajja kita kembali ke kelas" Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kai, tidak boleh ini tidak boleh terjadi jangan sampai aku terjebak" Kai berbicara dengan diri sendiri saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sendiri. Kai pun langsung menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo pulang sekolah bagaimana aku yang mengantarkan mu kerumah" tawar Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu Kai pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mampir ke toko kacamata" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku temani kau pergi ke toko kaca mata sepulang sekolah nanti bagaimana" tawar Kai lagi.

"Apa tidak merepotkan mu Kai sebaiknya tidak usah aku bisa pergi sendiri" tolak Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Oh ayolah Kyungsoo jangan seperti" rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa" akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima tawaran dari Kai.

"Pulang sekolah nanti temui aku di depan gerbang sekolah aku menunggu disana"

"Baik Kai"

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing, mereka berdua tidak mengikuti jam pertama pelajaran karena berada diruang UKS cukup lama. Jam pelajaran kedua pun di mulai para murid sedang serius dalam mengikuti pelajaran sampai jam pelajaran selanjutnya dan tidaka terasa jam pelajaran pun telah selesai dan bel pulang pun berbunyi para murid pun berhamburan keluar. Terlihat Kai yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu Kyungsoo, saat Kai sedang menunggu Kyungsoo ada dua orang namja sedang mendekati Kai.

"Hai Kai.." ucap seorang namja.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di daerah sekolah ini" nampaknya wajah Kai sangat tidak suka saat bertemu dengan dua namja tersebut.

"Tenang Kai kami hanya berjalan-jalan saja untuk melihat sekolah mu Kai" ucap namja satunya lagi.

"Sudah lah jangan basa-basi apa yang sebenarnya yang kalian inginkan" tanya Kai pada kedua namja tersebut.

"Kami hanya ingin tau kau tidak lupakan dengan janji mu kan Kai" ucap namja misterius pada Kai.

"Kalian masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan ku ternyata" Kai tersenyum licik.

"Bukannya kami tidak percarya Kai tapi kapan kau memulai rencana mu" tanya sang namja.

"Kalian tunggu saja tanggal mainnya dan kalian tidak lupakan apa hadiahnya untuk ku" Kai tertawa remeh pada dua namja tersebut.

"Kami berdua tidak akan lupa Kai dan satu lagi jangan sampai kau terjebak dengan permainan mu sendiri Kai"

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan terjebak dengan permainan ku sendiri" jawab Kai.

"Baiklah seandainya kau terjebak berarti kau gagal Kai" ucap sang namja.

"Mana mugkin bisa terjebak dengan seseorang seperti dia akan ku buat dia menyesal nanti siapa sebenarnya diri ku" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum evil kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kai..."

"K-kk-Kyung-gsoo..."

**~TBC~**

Akhirnya selesai juga ff saya.

Mian kalau jalan ceritanya ga nyambung inilah yang ada dalam pemikiran saya (T-T).

Seperti biasa saya mau minta Review dari para readers bagaimana ff Author dan bisa lanjut atau tidaknya.

Gomawo yang sudah baca ff Author dan baca ff saya yang sebelumnya( ^_^).


End file.
